


by any other name

by mad_marquise



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, Self-Discovery, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: The name that felt like bile in his belly, had tasted like blood and tears and pain and heartbreak in his mouth ever since the day he lost his folks all those years ago – Debora could say it, and he knew he’d learn to love it again in an instant.





	by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this shortly after seeing the film last night. it was such a fun ride and everyone and their mom needs to see it tbh!

She could say it.

Debora had a fine way of talking, making every single word sound sweet and soothing and important.

The name that felt like bile in his belly, had tasted like blood and tears and pain and heartbreak in his mouth ever since the day he lost his folks all those years ago – Debora could say it, and he knew he’d learn to love it again in an instant.

Five years after the big debacle, five years into his sentence, he got out of the clink early on good behavior, and she met him on the outside. It was a golden Atlanta day. The sunlight shone through her pretty yellow hair. Debora greeted him with a mischievous smile and eyes that were endlessly deep, like a whole novel he could read just by looking at her.

“The jig is up.” She took his hand, held it tight. Her touch was so warm. “This the real you?”

He’d done his time. She’d learned everything about him through all the court battles and weekly visits and letter after letter. She’d peeled back his layers, wanting to know his world, his mind, his core.

She knew him. And he knew himself.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said, lacing their fingers, and grinning crooked, earnest. “…Call me Baby.”

Debora laughed and reached up, threw her free arm around his neck, pulled him in for a kiss.

She could say his old name, but they both knew that he was not Miles.

Not anymore.


End file.
